1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to hand tools and more particularly to a hand tool for sanding an object.
2. Background Information
There are a variety of hand tools for sanding that include a frame and means thereon for detachably connecting thereto a strip or sheet, or a portion of a sheet, of material having an abrasive coating on one face thereof. The known tools have a base plate that serves as a backing for the sheet of abrasive material and such base plate in some instances is rigid while in others it is flexible. Also in some instances the base plate is flat while in others it is curved.
Hand tools are also known that consist of a C-shaped frame with a cutting element detachably secured thereto and wherein the cutting element spans across the bite of the C-shaped frame. Examples of such known tools are hack saws, bow saws and coping saws. These well known tools include means to adjust the tension of the cutting element which in most instances is in the form of a blade with saw teeth on one edge thereof. In some instances the cutting element is in the form of a cylindrical rod with cutting formations around the outer periphery but in all instances considerable tension is applied to the cutting element.
Power sanders are known that include an endless belt running on spaced apart pulleys and with a free span between two pulleys, (or equivalent support) that is used to sand an object. In machines of this type the work piece must be brought to the tool and this is not always convenient and many times not even possible.
The present invention is to provide a hack saw type frame with adapters detachably anchoring thereto a strip of material having abrasive material on a face thereof and spring means to tension the strip.
In keeping with the forgoing there is provided in accordance with one aspect of the present invention a hand tool comprising a frame having a free open gap in a selected portion thereof, a strip of material having an abrasive surface, means anchoring the strip to the frame at first and second positions located respectively on opposite sides of the open gap whereby the strip has a free length spanning across the gap. Included are means on the frame for resiliently applying tension to the strip extending between the first and second positions. The tension applying means may be the frame, means for biasing such as a coiled spring or flexible longitudinal member incorporated in the frame, or be a separate spring element in cooperative engagement with ends of the frame.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool for sanding in which there is a frame having an open bite portion and means on the frame detachably anchoring a strip of abrasive material to the frame with the strip positioned to span the open bite.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool of the forgoing type that includes means to resiliently apply tension to the strip of abrasive material attached thereto.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool of the forgoing type and wherein the frame has a resiliently flexible portion that tensions the strip spanning the open bite portion of the frame.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool that has a frame with an open gap, means on the frame and located on respective opposite sides of the gap to detachably anchor a strip of abrasive material to the frame at respective first and second positions spaced apart from one another longitudinally along the strip and means to resiliently apply tension to the strip extending from one to the other of the strip anchoring means.